


over and over again

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [118]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: F/F, Kinkmeme, akificlets, bandomxdisney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: nicole/female (i went Cassadee) -- pegging</p>
            </blockquote>





	over and over again

Cass liked it hard and rough and messy, and Nic loved how much Cass loved it. Nic tangled her fingers in Cass's hair and pulled, forcing Cass to arch her back, her arms quivering under the strain as she tried to keep her balance on her hands and knees. "Say the magic word," she cooed.

Cass was panting, hard rasping breaths. "Fuck me," she ground out, and Nic smiled even as she bit her bottom lip. She splayed her free hand over the small of Cassadee's back, pondering. The skin inside Cass's thighs was already shiny with lube and come, and Nic could see how red and used Cass already was.

Nights together were a rare commodity; Nic had already made Cass come three times, and planned to make her come again and again until she couldn't even see straight any more. Rolling her hips, Nic dragged the strapon down the crease, over her ass and down. "Any preference," she asked, moving her left hand down to hold open Cass's ass cheeks as she dragged the strapon back up to press teasingly at Cass's stretched and open asshole.

"Yes," Cass moaned, her voiced breaking even as she tried to rock back onto Nic's cock.

Nic leaned forward to mouth at the sweat gathering between Cass's shoulderblades, scraping her teeth and tasting the salt there. Cass whimpered, and Nic took pity, steadying herself and pushing in in one smooth, long stroke. A feral scream ripped out of Cass' throat, even as she tried to rock back and take it impossibly deeper.

Nic paused to get her balance, letting her left hand drift under Cass's straining arm to tweak a nipple, claw lightly down her belly, before finally reaching under to fumble for Cass's clit. Cass was dripping wet, her soft moans running together as she rocked gently, caught between Nic's cock and her fingers.

Nic tightened her hold of Cass's hair, tugging her back even further until the curve of her back was almost an arch, opening Cass up for Nic's fingers to press deeper. "You want to come for me," Nic whispered, voice deep and dirty. "You want to come again?"

"Please?" Cass almost sobbed.

Nic let go of her hair and used her hand to push Cass's face down into the pillow. Cass shifted on her knees, pressing her ass up for Nic. Nic balanced herself, one hand on Cass's back. Her other couldn't reach Cass's clit easily anymore, but Nic didn't care. She sucked the wetness off her fingers, knowing the sound alone would drive Cass crazy, before she pulled her strapon back and slammed into Cass.

Cass liked it hard and rough and messy, and Nic loved how Cass sobbed out her name as she came again.


End file.
